Most game controllers comprise a standardized two-lobed handheld configuration with a left-hand lobe, right-hand lobe, and central portion, all having an array of face-mounted controls. Despite this limited degree of uniformity, a wide variety of game controllers exist in a wide variety of configurations. For example, some are wired versus wireless, placement of controls can vary, and dimensions differ from model to model, etc.
There are currently a variety of controller covers offered as accessories to accommodate a two-lobed controller.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D521567 to Svendsen et al. discloses an ornamental cover for a game controller with opposing lobe-holsters and a central strap that clips over the main body of the controller.
U.S. Published Patent Appln. No. US 2008/0122173 to Harris discloses a form-fitting electronic game controller cover comprising a two-lobed holster contoured to fit a common two-lobed handheld controller configuration.
U.S. Published Patent Appln. No. 20150190720 to Buller discloses a holder for a game controller to allow the game controller to sit in a vertical position on a stand or holster for storage.